


My Saving Grace

by mad_hatter_9306



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major character death - Freeform, SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE, back when school was a thing, but it’s canon, i guess, i think it was a school night too, it’s sad, like really sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: So. This is a really, REALLY sad poem, told by Piper McLean after the unfortunate (read: heartbreaking) events of “The Burning Maze.”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	My Saving Grace

I scream  
He spins  
In the light  
Like in a book I read  
But not quite  
Because  
In the book  
He was prepared  
Ready  
I am not.

He spins  
And I see  
The look  
Shock  
And...  
Just a hint...  
Sadness  
On his beautiful face.

His short-cropped blond hair  
His black glasses  
Falling off  
Wide  
Shocked  
Sad  
Blue eyes.

Blue like the sky he soared in  
Thrived in.  
Blue like the lightning he called  
Protected me with.

He falls  
I scream  
I sob for what I lost.

An amazing man  
Kind  
Determined  
Just  
The only demigod to add  
Altars  
Shrines  
Temples  
For all the gods.

I sob for what could have been  
A relationship  
A marriage  
One that even Hera could approve of.

Kids  
With my brown hair  
With his blue eyes  
Blue eyes  
That are frozen  
Like Khione  
Who finally got  
Her icy prize.

And yet  
I’m relieved  
We stopped the bad guys  
We saved the day  
Again  
Again  
Again  
We will always be the heroes  
But at what price?

And then  
Then I am gone  
Rushed away  
On Tempest  
His final act  
And I’m on the beach  
With an injured demigod  
An aggressive music-loving pandos  
And an incredibly  
Useless  
Selfish  
God.

And Tempest  
His venti  
His wind  
His horse  
His friend  
His ally.

I’m sobbing  
Distraught  
Mad at everything  
But I tell Tempest  
To get him  
The one who died  
No, is dying  
There’s a difference  
The one who saved me  
The one I loved  
For real.

Then he’s here  
Broken  
Dying  
And my father  
And I realize  
Where we are  
A cruel reminder  
Of what I  
Already  
Lost.

Although  
Nothing  
As awful  
As losing  
Him.

The god and the pandos are  
Gone  
Left  
Told  
By my father  
My lost  
Wandering  
Broken  
Father  
Who now has a new purpose.

They left to  
Get help  
Help arrives  
But  
No  
No  
No.

Too  
Late  
He  
Is  
Dead.

He is gone  
Forever  
I cannot get him back  
He left me  
Behind  
Where I cannot  
Follow  
And I hate  
Apollo  
I hate Tartarus  
I hate  
Zeus  
Jupiter  
Hera  
Juno  
Hades  
Aphrodite  
I hate them all.

But  
Most of all  
I hate  
Loathe  
Detest  
With every single fiber of my being  
Him  
The murdering  
The extravagant  
Useless  
Selfish  
Self-proclaimed “deity”  
Self-obsessed  
“Emperor”  
Caligula.

Caligula stole him  
From me  
My beautiful  
Loyal  
Just  
Fair  
Determined  
Loving  
Jason  
Grace.

My saving grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Update as of 11/12/2020: Hey guys! I'm gonna use this poem (an edited version, at least) in my high school application! I think it's a good indicator of my raw, sleep-deprived skills! Haha. Yeah. It is, though, a pretty good poem. It was originally five pages, but I think I was able to cut it down to three without editing out the best parts. Just wanted to say that 'cause fandom members are always so supportive of each other, and I'm really nervous about this. I gotta write outside of my comfort zone for this (a script and "creative non-fiction"--ugh), and I'm not looking forward to it, to say the least. Unfortunately, it's a must, and it's due 12/15, so... oh well. I still have a month. But I'm going to use that time to write my script (oh boy) and creative non-fiction (*shudder*), and occasionally touch up my "short fiction" and poetry. And now I'm kinda rambling, so. Have a nice day!!


End file.
